


Breed

by Chipper_Daily



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Bonding, Aged-Up Character(s), Dib thinks he's the good guy here, Dubious Consent, Kids Don't Look, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Santa, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex, he is not, red flags abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipper_Daily/pseuds/Chipper_Daily
Summary: “How-” The Irken managed to spit. “DARE you?!”“How dare I what? SAVE you, you ungrateful-” Dib rolled his eyes at the accusation as he pinched his arms tighter across his chest.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	Breed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klei/gifts).



> It's the last day of 2020,,, time to post some Problematic Content(tm) Here's some [mood music,](https://youtu.be/QQrGRR6Su4E) if that's your thing.

“The prisoner wants to see you.”

Dib froze and turned slowly to blink dumbly up at his crewmate silhouetted in the doorway. 

“... _Me?_ ” He squeaked and pointed at himself as his heart skipped in his chest, anxiety close on the heels of surprise. “How does he know my name?” 

“Well, he didn’t know your name, per se,” The Vortian shrugged mildly and leaned against the doorframe to Dib’s dark, cramped quarters. “He keeps demanding to speak to ‘the smelly one with the stupid hair,’ and we figured you more or less fit the bill.” 

Dib’s shoulders sagged as he fixed his crewmate with a flat look, but his annoyance didn’t last long before the jittery feeling returned, and he licked his dry lips as his gaze shifted to his monitor. 

“Did he, uh… did he say what he wants to talk to me about…?” Dib drummed his fingertips lightly against his keyboard with feigned nonchalance and gritted his teeth at how awkward and clumsy his left hand sounded compared to his right. 

“No.” Dib didn’t miss how the corner of his crewmate’s lip twitched into a frown as his sharp gaze flicked down to Dib’s hand and back to the human’s face. “I can go with you if you’d prefer? Or you don’t have to go at all if you’re not comfortable. He’s a prisoner; we don’t have to cater to his whims.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Dib interjected smoothly, cool relief flushing through his veins as he pushed his chair away from his small computer station and stretched before standing. “There’s not much he can do from inside that cell. Besides,” He shot the Vortain a cocksure grin as he patted the blaster strapped to his right hip. “The little rat got the wrong hand the last time. He won’t catch me off-guard again.” 

The prisoner had put Dib’s ship in a bit of an awkward spot- no one knew what to do with the volatile little Irken. 

He wasn’t worth anything to ransom, being the wrong size and class-coding to be of any value to the rest of his species (especially now, not that it was anyone else’s business). A few of his crewmates had suggested making a detour to Cyberflox on the way to their current drop-point to see if they could drum up a buyer there, but the rest of the crew quickly shot the idea down. While Irkens were tiny workhorses that didn’t require food or sleep, they were notoriously willful and not easily cowed into submission through intimidation or pain, making them more trouble than they were worth as forced labour or conscripted soldiers. Unfortunately, that went doubly for the sex trade. Their rarity would typically make for an enticing investment for brothel owners, especially in the case of the little prisoner, whose uniform designated him to be part of the brood class, thus he’d, in theory, know a thing or two about pleasing a partner. However, their stubborn defiance compounded with their species’ intense xenophobia typically made Irkens not worth the risk. It would be a pretty bad look for any reputable (or less-than-reputable) house’s clients to get their eyes clawed out when they were just looking for a simple blowjob. 

Add all of that to their PAKs, which made even the smallest Irken a serious threat. And the fact they had the inconvenient tendency to up and die if their PAKs were removed or tampered with, and you have an entire species that is infuriatingly worthless outside of their Empire. 

Dib would generally be bothered by the thought of selling the prisoner into the sex industry right after he’d personally rescued him from that exact depressing fate… But then the little fucker cut his hand off, so Dib didn’t exactly have a lot of room for sympathy. Some people were just ungrateful. 

While his methods had maybe (probably) been a bit brutish, they didn’t exactly have the luxury of time on their side when Dib had unexpectedly stumbled across him. There wasn’t supposed to be _anyone_ on the Irken drone ship his crew had targeted for weapons and supplies. Yet, there he’d been, en route to a life of slavery, wide-eyed and willowy thin, his bones as delicate as a little bird beneath Dib’s eager hands. Dib had been _forced_ to hurt him to save the small Irken from a life of demeaning servitude.

The whole ‘brood concubine’ business was horrifically barbaric as far as Dib was concerned, especially for a species that put on such airs about being so “ superior” to everyone else. Separating a portion of the population based solely on their size to sell to higher ranking Irkens so they could build harems of little sex slaves to carry their eggs was hardly what Dib would consider a feature of a _civilized_ society. Especially considering the absurdly strict value they placed on maintaining a brood concubine’s virginity until deliverance to their promised buyer, to the point that an Elite would outright reject a ‘tainted’ concubine, at least as far as Dib had heard. 

At first, he’d wondered how they could even reliably _tell._ Now, however, he suspected there must be some membrane or other physical barrier that ruptures upon the first penetration. (Based on the amount of blood he’d hastily tried to wipe from the Irken’s quivering thighs with a crumpled receipt he’d found in his pocket while something dangerously close to guilt twisted low in his gut.)

(He’d done nothing to feel guilty about though- he’d helped the little Irken. _Saved_ him. One day, the prisoner would realize it too.)

( _But, but, but-_ whispered a small part of him that Dib refused to acknowledge- _if what he’d done had been so noble and selfless, why was he so worried their unexpected prisoner would tell the rest of Dib’s crew?_ ) 

He ran a hand through his unruly hair and pinched his lips into a tight frown as he hesitated before the security panel leading into the holding cells deep in the belly of the bandit ship.

Neither of them would be in this uncomfortable situation if the tiny, _idiot_ Irken had just let Dib walk away. This all could have been behind them both by now. 

On the bright side, he supposed now he could at least find out what the Irken wanted and, more importantly, what it would take to get rid of him. 

The door hissed open, and Dib steeled himself before stepping over the threshold into the dark holding bay. He lightly traced his fingertips along the cold steel wall, the still swollen line across his wrist tingling with the slight sensation. His hand often tingled and burned and went numb since he’d woken up in the medical bay- damaged nerves, apparently. He set his jaw, toxic thoughts swirling as he followed the wall to the single occupied cell at the far end. Light poured onto the floor in a harsh, white pool, and he had to squint into the sparsely furnished cell until his eyes adjusted.

It was still unbelievable to him just how delicate Irkens appeared. 

He knew from experience that they were shockingly tough little sons of bitches, more than earning their bloody reputation throughout the known universe, yet still… 

The prisoner lay curled on his side on his hard cot, his back resolutely turned to the bars, his narrow shoulders hunched, his thighs pinched tightly together, and his little black antennas pressed flat against his green scalp. 

It was surreal to try and marry the prisoner before him with the memory of the Irken looming over him in the dim light of the airlock, face twisted in spitting fury, sharp PAK legs gleaming cold silver and dripping brilliant red. 

Dib was chillingly aware of what a menace Irkens were, yet this one looked so _small._ Innocent. Defenceless. ( _Pretty, petite, vulnerable-_ )

The human abruptly tore his gaze away from the small exposed slit of tantalizing green skin peeking between the hem of his short pink brood-uniform tunic and the tops of his long black stockings and roughly cleared his throat. The Irken’s antennas perked at the sound, and he half-turned to shoot an annoyed look over his shoulder. That large, almond-shaped magenta eye popped wide upon realizing who lurked beyond his cage, and the prisoner lurched up and twisted in his cot to fix the human with an unreadable, unblinking stare. 

Something fluttered in Dib’s chest as he was abruptly reminded of the first time he’d laid eyes on the petite Irken. 

Then the Irken’s cheek twitched, and that pretty, serene little face twisted to bare his interlocking teeth in a vicious snarl, his tense shoulders bunched and his back arched to bristle at the intruder. Dib caught himself taking a nervous step back and forced himself to freeze. He curled his hands into fists at his side and firmly pinched his lips as he met the prisoner’s burning gaze. 

“I heard you were looking for me.” Dib tilted his head back to stare down his nose and crossed his arms to look more confident than he felt. 

“How-” The Irken managed to spit. “ _DARE_ you?!” 

“How dare I _what?_ SAVE you, you ungrateful-” Dib rolled his eyes at the accusation as he pinched his arms tighter across his chest.

“ _SAVE-?!_ ” The Irken choked indignantly as his antenna bolted upright in offence. “You ugly, _idiot, ANIMAL,_ you _ruined_ my _life!_ ” 

“Oh, yeah, I’m _sooooo sorry_ I robbed you of the chance to be some elite prick’s walking fleshlight.” Dib sneered, hot anger simmering around a defensive ember beneath his ribs. “Here I thought maybe you’d have some _real_ ambitions or something in your miserable fucking life, but I guess not.” He planted his fists on his hips and turned away with an aggravated scoff. “I don’t have to listen to this.”

“ _No, don’t-_ ” The little Irken choked, and the note of panic in the prisoner’s tone made Dib pause mid-step. He turned back to dubiously eye the Irken, whose antennas pressed miserably flat against his scalp as he bit his lip and shrank into himself. He looked almost frightened under the harsh white LEDs lighting his small cell. Those large magenta eyes flicked down to watch his little hands fist in the scratchy blanket, as though too ashamed to meet Dib’s gaze. His voice was small as he furrowed his brow, his face pinched like the quiet words tasted bitter in his mouth. “... don’t go.” 

Dib’s heart fluttered while guilt and desire squirmed low in his gut. The tender moment was cut abruptly short as his gaze swept over the small Irken’s appealing form to fix on the liquid shine between his thighs peeking beneath the hem of his loose tunic. 

“Are you-?! _Pissing_ yourself?!” Dib’s lip curled in disgust as he recoiled back from the bars. The little Irken let loose a garbled, frustrated shriek in return as he furiously snatched his blanket and roughly hauled it over his lap. He curled into himself, pressing his face against his knees as his trembling hands mercilessly pulled his antennas. Dib watched the strange display in open bafflement. The silence stretched between them as the human awkwardly eyed the exit before his hesitant gaze landed back on the miserable Irken lump. 

“Are you, uh, sick or something…?” Dib had spent most of his time with his bandit crew studying Irken technology, and it only now occurred to him he didn’t know much about their physiology. It would make sense that the prisoner could have been damaged, considering the less than gentle handling to get him into his cell. The journey in the escape pod alone probably would have killed most other species. “I can go get the ship physician to look at you if you’re, um, hurting or whatever?” (Well. Maybe not _all_ over, or _too_ closely.) Dib fought the urge to squirm as the Irken curled tighter into himself.

“ _It hurts._ ” His voice was small, almost smothered entirely by the blanket. “Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?” Dib blinked his surprise at the Irken’s muffled, miserable tone before his brow furrowed as dark irritation stirred in his chest.

“What do _I_ want from-?! _You’re_ the one who snuck onto _my_ ship! What do you want from ME?” Dib barked, only for the Irken’s gaze to snap up from his lap to burn into his as his face twisted into another poisonous grimace. 

“YOU snuck onto MY ship _first!_ ” The prisoner’s volume rose as those long, silver PAK legs arched over his narrow shoulders and around his hips to lift him effortlessly into the air. “You came creeping into MY chamber, with your _cheap_ and _cowardly_ little TOY,” Dib set his jaw defiantly, even as his left hand twitched. An Irken’s PAK was undoubtedly their greatest tactical advantage, but, if tapped into properly, it was their biggest weak point too. They were pretty much defenceless if separated, or if the PAK got knocked offline, as Dib had wired a handy little EMP device to do (at least temporarily). He wasn’t stupid enough to fuck around on an Irken ship, even a supposedly unmanned one, without an ace up his sleeve. And Irkens only grew weaker, slower, and dumber the longer they were offline. (Easier to overpower, easier to pin down-) The Irken’s volume abruptly dropped to a hateful hiss as he approached the bars with his tightly balled fists furiously tugging down the front of his tunic. His metal legs clicked ominously on the floor, and Dib wished he didn’t _intimately_ know exactly how sharp they were. “And you- with your disgusting, sweaty, pig-body- you _claimed_ what was never yours to have.” 

“I was trying to help you,” Dib interjected coldly. “And you tried to kill me for it, you little lunatic, so I’m pretty sure we’re even.” 

“ _Even?!_ ” The Irken’s shoulders quivered with intense emotion. “How- _DARE_ you? You made your claim, and since then, you’ve done nothing but _leave_ me!” He pinched his thighs together as he abruptly released the hem of his tunic to tug his antennas in frustration. “You tried to abandon me on my ship, and then you locked me in that _awful_ escape pod-”

“Because you _attacked me!_ ” Blood on the floor and blood on the wall, the wicked glint of a razor edge so sharp Dib hadn’t felt it at first. Honestly, he didn’t remember much, just the taste of iron thick in his mouth, how cold the floor had felt against his burning skin, and the sinking knowledge that he’d grossly overestimated how long it would take the little Irken to recover after reactivating his PAK. Then he woke up in the med bay with a reattached hand and a mass of stitches in his side. His crewmates had managed to force the Irken into a docked escape pod and sealed him inside while their ship peeled away from the hijacked Irken vessel. Unfortunately, no one had considered that the escape pod was powered down, leaving the prisoner with no light, food, water, fresh oxygen, or heat. When two of his crewmates finally cracked open the hatch to try and interrogate the prisoner, they’d found him curled into an unresponsive ball on the floor and assumed he’d died. But Irkens were unbelievably tough little bastards, and they’d certainly gotten the fright of their lives when they tried to peel him off the ground to shove his remains out of the airlock.

“Blood for blood, alien _scum._ ” The prisoner sneered as his lip curled in disgust. Dib heaved a deep, tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going nowhere.

“Look, I’ll talk to the rest of the crew. If you promise not to go ballistic on anyone else, I’ll see if they’ll be willing to free you at our next drop-point, okay? It shouldn’t be hard for you to find an Irken embassy or whatever and get home from there.” 

“ _No!_ ” Dib pulled his hand away from his face to blink down in bewilderment at the desperation in the little Irken’s tone as the prisoner abruptly retracted his PAK legs and dropped to his feet. “You can’t- _you can’t-_ they’ll _kill_ me if I go back like _this._ ” His polished boots clicked against the tile as he desperately stumbled the last few steps and wrapped his small hands around the bars to gaze pleadingly up into Dib’s face. “I’m _ruined-_ you _ruined_ me, and now you just want to get _rid_ of me.” His voice cracked as his face twisted in anguish. “You horrible animal, why did you touch me in the first place if you never wanted me?!” 

“How was I supposed to know they’d _kill_ you?!” Dib barked back, his voice rising in panic as a cold, squirming weight settled in the pit of his stomach. “For what? Having sex?? That’s _ridiculous._ Why can’t you just do something else? Be a fucking, I dunno, a janitor or some shit?” 

“Oh, you idiot, you idiot, you idiot-” The prisoner moaned and covered his face with his hands. It was a long moment before he continued, his desolate voice muffled by his rubber gloves. “You… laid your claim, and now Zim belongs to an ugly, stupid, smelly ape.”

“ _What?_ ” Dib’s insides went cold.

“It shouldn’t have happened- the bond shouldn’t have been able to set with a non-Irken,” The prisoner tore his hands away to yank his antenna, and his face twisted as his voice cracked. “But it _hurts-_ ” 

“ _What_ hurts? Where does it hurt?” Guilt-laced concern fluttered deep in Dib’s chest. Had he permanently damaged the Irken’s PAK with his emp device? He never had the opportunity to test it beforehand. (Or had he damaged the prisoner’s organic body? Dib hadn’t exactly been gentle, and there’d been a lot more blood than he’d anticipated…) 

The Irken didn’t respond for a long time, didn’t even appear to hear Dib’s question as he kept his large eyes squeezed tightly shut, and his face pinched as though he tasted something unbearably sour, his body frozen in a stance so tense he trembled slightly. Finally, he released his held breath in a soft hiss through his clenched teeth and reached down to ball his small hands in the hem of his uniform. It was another beat before he turned his face away as though in shame as he hesitantly drew the front of his uniform up, exposing himself to the human. 

Dib’s eyes popped wide as his treacherous gaze immediately fell to the soft folds he knew were hidden between the little Irken’s thighs. His uniform had been designed with ease of use in mind, so, as Dib had been delighted to discover back on the supply ship, there was no barrier between them beneath the short hem. He swallowed thickly before he dropped to his knee, and tentatively reached his left hand through the bars into the prisoner’s cell. (They’d reattached his hand once, worst-case scenario, they could do it again, right?) 

Dib could feel the warmth of the prisoner’s sex on his fingertips before they made contact. The Irken’s breath hitched as Dib lightly traced his middle fingertip along the soft, plump slit, and both his eyebrows shot up in surprise to discover how _wet_ he was. His gaze flicked back up to the Irken’s face with the quiet, dreamy _“Ah,"_ that slipped from the prisoner’s lips in time to watch him press his hand over his mouth, his large magenta eyes still closed, but his expression softer. Dib licked his dry lips as his gaze dropped back to between the prisoner’s legs as the Irken slightly shuffled his feet further apart and subtly shifted his hips forward, offering more of himself up for Dib’s curious fingers. 

He pet along the prisoner’s wet slit until the Irken squirmed before finally pressing into the hot folds. The prisoner mewled softly as Dib slowly explored his body. He didn’t have time to experiment with foreplay the first time ~~he’d forced himself on the petite Irken~~ they’d made love, and he hadn’t expected he’d get a second chance. He certainly wasn’t going to waste the opportunity now. The prisoner jerked with a muffled gasp when Dib’s probing fingers found a hard nub. The human ran his tongue over his teeth as his heated gaze flicked to watch the Irken’s face as he pressed down and rubbed small circles around his new discovery. 

The Irken’s eyes popped open, glassy and unfocused, as he twitched and squirmed. Soft, choked off sounds slipped from the plush lips he desperately tried to keep stubbornly pinched shut as both hands flew to grip the bars between them to steady himself. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Dib purred, low and rough, as the prisoner rocked his hips against his fingers. 

“ _Disgusting-_ ” The Irken choked out, even as his nub swelled beneath Dib’s ministrations, his other set of genitals unsheathing into the human’s large hand. 

“You’re so full of shit,” Dib grinned viciously as the slick, squirming pink tentacle slipped into his palm. He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed experimentally, wringing a pleading whine from the trembling Irken. “You _like_ this, that’s why you followed me here, isn’t it?” His voice lowered as he leaned forward to press his forehead against the bars near one of the prisoner’s twitching antennas. “Admit it; you _want_ me. You liked being under me before. You _liked_ what I did to you, didn’t you?”

“ _No-!_ ” The Irken covered his eyes with his small hands and threw his head back to pant, ragged and hard, up at the ceiling. “You’re _disgusting._ Inferior hairy _animal,_ you _disgust_ me.”

“I turn you on.” Dib purred as he reached his other arm into the cell to tease the small, tight entrance into the Irken’s burning body as he roughly jerked his dick. “Anyone with eyes can see how into this you are.” The prisoner’s knees buckled, and he ripped his hands away from his face to brace himself against the bars again with a high, sweet moan. “What’s your name?” The human whispered, his half-lidded amber eyes drinking in that small, flushed round face, the Irken’s almond-shaped eyes large and dark with want. 

“Zim,” The little Irken breathed.

“So it is Zim.” Dib licked his lip, savouring the shape of the prisoner’s name in his mouth. “You’re very pretty like this, Zim,” The Irken’s eyes widened at the praise, his entrance flexed around Dib’s probing fingers as his breath hitched, his gaze transfixed on the human’s face above him as Dib’s voice dipped lower. “You’re such a good boy.” Zim spasmed with a short, sharp cry. His vent clenched around Dib’s fingers with a burst of hot slick as he came into Dib’s fist at the same moment. The petite Irken sagged against the bars with a low, pleading mewl, and Dib leaned down and caught those small, plush lips with his own. 

Dib pulled away when the little Irken didn’t react, and Zim blinked up at him in sincere confusion. 

“I take it kissing isn’t a thing on Irk, then.” Dib mused before his face split into a wicked grin. “You should show me a couple of the tricks they programmed you with, seeing how you _belong_ to me or whatever.” 

“Those aren’t for _you,_ primitive alien meat-sack.” Zim’s face darkened, his small hands squeezed against the bars, and he bared his teeth at the human, but he didn’t pull away. 

“Mmm, I’m sure you’ll change your tune soon enough.” Dib purred as he withdrew his hands, much to Zim’s vocal distress. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim’s torso and stood, easily lifting the Irken with him. 

“What are you doing-?!” Zim squawked as two of his spider legs erupted from the bottom of his PAK to brace against the floor. 

“Taking what is _mine,_ Zim.” Dib grunted as he shifted the Irken’s slight weight to one arm so he could wrestle with his belt buckle. Zim’s eyes widened in horror, and he squirmed in the human’s grip.

“No, no, no- don’t, _don’t-_ it’s too much-” He whimpered as Dib pulled himself free with a self-satisfied huff, his hard cock springing free from his restrictive jeans. 

“Don’t be selfish. I made _you_ cum, it’s only fair.” Dib hushed the quivering Irken with another quick, distracted peck as he readjusted Zim in his arms. “Just the tip, I promise, you can handle that much, I know you can.” He murmured against Zim’s soft green skin. Zim pulled away to eye the human with unmasked distrust, but he wrapped his small hands around the bars, leaned back in Dib’s arms, and shifted to spread his shapely legs anyway, slipping them through the bars to wrap around Dib’s waist. 

“Just get it over with.” Zim grumbled as he turned his face away from the human, his face pinched as though Dib smelled unbearably bad. 

“Don’t be like that,” Dib hummed and shifted the Irken in his arms so he could cup Zim’s cheek in his hand and turn his face to gaze up at Dib again. “I can _see_ how wet you are, Zim, don’t pretend you don’t want this too.” Zim’s frown only deepened, and Dib leaned down to catch that plush pout in his lips before the Irken could respond. Zim jerked away from his embrace with a harsh exclamation of disgust and bristled up at the human. 

“Stop rubbing your nasty mouth on me!” 

“If you won’t show me how Irkens do this, then we’re going to do it like humans do.” Dib’s expression darkened as his hand shifted from gently cupping the Irken’s cheek to harshly squeezing his jaw to make sure he couldn’t turn away again. “I’m _trying_ to make this easier on you, _you’re_ the one making everything difficult, Zim. If you keep acting like this, I’m going to leave, and I’m _not_ going to come back.” Zim went very still in Dib’s arms. “This _bond_ thing or whatever is an Irken thing, not a human one. If you don’t stop misbehaving, nothing is keeping me from walking away and sealing the door shut behind me for _good_ , understand?” Dib’s face twisted into a wicked grin as he drank in Zim’s small, scared face. “Now, be a good boy and give us a kiss.” Zim’s small lip curled in revulsion, and his large, pretty eyes burned with bitter, futile hate, but he leaned in closer to the bars and tilted his face up for his human nonetheless.

“Good boy,” Dib purred as he leaned in, dark desire coiling like oily smoke beneath his ribs as he slowly, purposefully pressed his lips against Zim’s. He kissed him, slow and deep, savouring the subtle shudder that rippled down Zim’s spine. “Open your mouth.” He murmured against the Irken’s soft lips and felt Zim cringe. But he obeyed, and Dib dipped his tongue into that warm, soft mouth as he released the Irken’s chin to grab his cock and lined it up with Zim’s wet slit. Zim stiffened in his arms at the blunt press of Dib’s length against his much smaller vent and yelped against the human’s mouth when his head finally pushed past the soft folds into his body. “ _Good boy,_ ” Dib breathed against Zim’s lips and didn’t miss how the little Irken’s breath hitched. “See? It’s not so bad now, is it?” He panted as he shallowly thrust into that delicious tight, wet, warmth and Zim whimpered sweetly in return. Dib crushed their mouths together once more and readjusted his grip on the prisoner so he could press deeper. 

It took a bit, but dark delight fluttered in his chest when Zim finally melted into his embrace, moaning softly and purring somewhere deep in his narrow chest as he tentatively rolled his hips in time with Dib’s thrusts. He _wanted_ this, wanted _Dib,_ and how could Dib possibly resist sinking inch by delicious inch deeper into that pliant, welcoming body? 

“ _Human-_ ” Zim’s voice wavered with uncertainty when he pulled back from Dib’s mouth to attempt to cast a bewildered glance between their bodies. 

“Dib.” Dib roughly corrected, then swept in to crush their lips together again and thrust deep enough to wring a muffled startled cry from the little Irken’s throat. Zim braced his small hands against Dib’s chest and pushed himself away, his voice desperate in the stillness of the cell block. 

“No- _stop-_ you said- _haaaa-_ no, no, _nooo,_ it’s too much-!” 

“Is that any way to speak to your Taller, Zim?” Dib rasped. The little Irken froze in his arms, eyes wide and confused as his sharp claw tips flexed against Dib’s chest. 

“You’re not my Taller.” Zim narrowed his eyes, his voice low and cold. 

“But you belong to me anyway.” Dib hissed as he met that venomous stare. He bit his lip and gripped Zim’s hips tight enough to bruise and purposefully pushed as deep into his petite, trembling body as the bars between them allowed. Zim sucked in a shallow breath and held it behind his clenched teeth. His large eyes squeezed shut as he turned away from the human’s hungry gaze, his small body tense in Dib’s arms as he tore his hands away from Dib to grip the bars between them tightly.

“Wretched _animal-_ ” The little Irken managed to choke out before Dib drew back and thrust into him again, punching a thin cry from his kiss-swollen lips. 

“It’ll be easier if you relax.” Dib sweetly murmured as he snapped his hips forward into that unbelievably tight heat again. He was sure there were going to be bruises on his jutting hip bones tomorrow, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. “If you stop fighting me, it’ll probably even feel _good._ ” His wicked tone curled beneath the harsh plastic lights as Zim grunted with each deep thrust, his pretty face twisted as though in pain, yet still, those shapely, trembling green thighs spread wide, his ankles crossed around Dib’s waist, drawing him in deeper, deeper, deeper. “I just want to make you feel good, Zim.” Dib’s voice dipped lower as Zim mewled weakly. 

“Too much, it’s too- _ahhh!-_ too much,” Zim breathlessly pleaded as he hesitantly rolled his hips along Dib’s length. 

“Yeah, yeah, just like that- you’re doing so good, Zim.” Dib rasped as he squeezed Zim’s pert little ass and picked up speed. “I’m close, I’m so close, _god_ you’re so pretty, and you feel so, _so good-_ Fuck, I can’t believe you’re mine, you’re mine, _you’re mine-_ ” 

“ _Stop!_ ” Zim choked as he writhed against the bars. “No, no, stop, stop, _stop!_ ” His small body tensed and spasmed as he came with a strangled sob, his inner walls clenched mercilessly around Dib’s cock with a hot gush of slick as he spilled shimmering, translucent pink cum onto his uniform. Dib stilled with a throaty groan as he tumbled over that sweet edge into climax, raw pleasure singing through his veins as he pressed as deep as he could into Zim’s eager body. 

When he came back to himself, Zim had curled into his chest, those small hands wrapped around his shoulders to clutch desperately at his back, his face pressed into his neck beneath his chin through the bars.

“There, there, see? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Dib hummed as he soothingly rubbed beneath Zim’s PAK, noting the way the small Irken quivered in his arms. He stilled at the first soft, hitched breath. Something shaped dangerously close to guilt squirmed in the pit of his stomach as Zim flexed his claws threateningly into his shoulders. “Hey, hey, come on, don’t be like that,” Dib murmured as he shifted the Irken to one arm so he could gently tilt his chin back to gaze into those large, wet magenta eyes. He leaned down and softly kissed both of Zim’s wet cheeks before planting a soft, slow kiss on his mouth.

“ _Never leave me._ ” Zim narrowed his eyes, dark with a potent mix of hate and desire, to search Dib’s face when he pulled away. “If you try to walk away ever again, I’ll make you _bleed._ I’ll _kill_ you, I swear, and _nothing_ will stop me.” His voice was low and dangerous in the stillness of the holding bay as he dug those sharp little claws deeper into his human’s delicate skin, his grip strong enough to break bones. 

“You’re mine,” Dib growled through gritted teeth as he leaned into the small Irken’s embrace one more. “You’re mine, mine, _mine._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> This could go one of two ways from here: Either Dib eventually grows some respect/basic human decency & starts treating Zim better and they become Sexy Space Pirate Husbands, OR Dib's gonna do a big Fucky Wucky and Zim's gonna hunt him across the universe until he can put Dib in the Forever Box. 
> 
> Happy holidays to the wonderfully talented Klei- If you haven't had a chance before, I strongly encourage you to check out their work right [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klei/pseuds/Klei) You won't regret it!
> 
> Many thanks to the Discord folks who encouraged me to actually publish this one, you know who you are & you all deserve the best this world has to offer <3
> 
> And to everyone else, thank you for reading and, as always, I hope you have a lovely day & I'm sending you all best wishes for the new year (~˘▾˘)~


End file.
